Valentine's Day
by justareader13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Merlin's determined to finally get Gwen & Arthur to admit their feelings for each other so he takes drastic measures. Meanwhile he tries to sort out his feelings for Gwaine while getting over past hurts. Also, Ygraine reflects on her romantic situation and a bartender won't let Morgana wallow in self-pity especially on Valentine's day.


**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Ygraine/Gorlois, Ygraine/Uther (onesided), Merlin/Gwaine and Morgana/Lancelot w/ mentions and references to others

**Rating:** T (for some questionable language and suggestive innuendo)

**Timeline:** Modern AU

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Merlin's determined to finally get Gwen and Arthur to admit their feelings for each other so he takes drastic measures. Meanwhile he tries to sort out his feelings for his new companion while getting over past hurts. Also, Ygraine reflects on her romantic situation and a bartender won't let Morgana wallow in self-pity especially on Valentine's day.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

_Why do I do this to myself? _Merlin thought as he listened to his best friends argue in his car.

_Honestly, when will they just admit they love each other?_

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen had known each other practically forever. Merlin and Arthur were cousins through their mothers and as Hunith and Ygraine were very close, Merlin and Arthur were always together. Gwen's mother worked as Ygraine's personal maid in the Pendragon estate and Gwen often joined her mother after school. Merlin knew Arthur had a crush on Gwen ever since they were children. In high school he watched it escalate into love but Arthur was too fearful to tell her and she had been oblivious to his feelings. Then she got with Helios. Merlin didn't really like him but Gwen had loved him, they even got engaged but they broke up a year earlier. Helios realized what Merlin already knew: that Gwen was in love with Arthur. He wouldn't settle for being a placeholder and left her.

Now if only the two adult idiots could admit it to each other. Of course life was never that easy. The day Gwen had decided to tell Arthur she loved him, another woman answered the door: his girlfriend Vivian. She had shown up at Merlin's place in tears and he had had to comfort her while she poured her heart out to him about Arthur. That was a year ago and ever since the two just argued about any and everything. They would drag anyone they could into it and they could go on for hours.

_What are they arguing about this time? _He thought.

"Arthur, the bloody pen was red."

"Obviously you're colorblind Guinevere because it was blue." Merlin tuned out immediately.

_I don't want to know._ He decided. He pressed harder on the gas pedal to get to their destination faster and get away from Gwen and Arthur. It was Valentine's Day and every year his Aunt Ygraine hosted a party for the holiday. Merlin himself wasn't a person who got overly enthusiastic about Valentine's Day, to him it was just a consumer's holiday. He was especially bitter when it came to love seeing as how his last girlfriend, Freya, cheated on him with his former best friend Will but Gwaine wanted to meet Merlin's family so he came as his date.

_What am I going to introduce him as? My new boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? Well he wants to meet my family and I do like him and he seems to like me but after Freya... I loved her and she betrayed me, I don't know._ Merlin mused to himself. He was suddenly broken from it as Arthur exclaimed in pain.

"Don't be crass Arthur."

"It's not my fault you're a prude."

"Just because I don't throw myself at every passing fancy or wallet like your precious Vivian doesn't mean I'm a prude."

"You don't know Vivian, you can't talk about her."

"Trust me I know her well enough to know that I don't want to get to know her any better. I would be happy in life if I never have to speak to Vivian Van Zant again."

"Who says you'll have to?"

"You're right of course. I guess I know the solution to that problem." Gwen said with faux resignation in her tone.

"Oh really and what's that?" Arthur asked mockingly.

"We're here!" Merlin announced loudly cutting off Gwen's response. It wouldn't have been anything good. She probably would've threatened to cut off contact with Arthur. He'd be too stubborn to go to her even though he'd be miserable without her and she'd be too stubborn to go to him because she didn't want to appear weak and Merlin would just be pissed off because he'd surely have to play messenger in their battle of wills.

_They're like elementary students sometimes. I just want to lock them in a room together and let the chips fall where they may... Actually that idea isn't half bad._ Merlin smirked before he stepped out of the car following quickly after Gwen and Arthur who walked into the mansion where Ygraine lived with her husband Gorlois.

"Hey guys, I actually wanted to show you something." Merlin announced to his best friends. They looked at him inquiringly but he just led them towards the back of the house. They forwent going into the main part of the house where the party was being held and instead took a practically empty side corridor. Merlin entered a darker part of it which led to a room. He could see a key holder with at least 10 keys next to the door. He grabbed the correct one then opened the door and held it open for Gwen and Arthur to enter. They went in before turning to face him.

"What do you want to show us, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you two in here so you can finally settle whatever is wrong with you once and for all and so without further ado..." Merlin suddenly shut the door behind him before locking it. The two occupants looked at each other before lunging for the door and immediately began banging on it.

"Merlin, let us out!" Gwen shouted.

"I swear Merlin if you don't let us out, I'll kill you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Aunt Ygraine won't let you. You two can leave when you work out your issues." Merlin said before they heard his footsteps getting further and further away. Gwen looked at Arthur before huffing and walking back into the room, she noticed that it was Gorlois' personal library. She sat on the armchair angrily as Arthur began pacing the room.

"This is all your fault." He accused suddenly. Gwen narrowed her eyes angrily.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You're the one who picked a fight with me!"

"You not wanting to admit when you're wrong isn't my fault."

"Because I wasn't wrong!" He replied stubbornly.

"You know what? I'm not arguing over a bloody pen with you anymore Arthur. I've come to find that most of the things that come out of your mouth aren't worth me wasting my breath over anyway. It's just a waste of time especially with your arrogance at an all time high all courtesy of _Vivian_." Gwen replied scathingly. Arthur glared at her.

"You speak about Vivian more than I do. Perhaps the two of you should run off into the sunset together. Oh no, that's you and Helios isn't it? Wait, that's not right either. He dumped you, didn't he?" Arthur replied sarcastically in just as scathing a tone before turning his back to Gwen and strutted to the desk to look for a spare key. He didn't see her hurt expression and she didn't see the regret or pain on his face. Gwen sat contemplatively.

How did they get here? They were the best of friends before, they grew up together and did everything together. Falling in love with him was so stupid on her part. She thought perhaps he felt the same but seeing Vivian open his door that day in only his shirt was a stab to the heart. Ever since then they'd gone at it like cats and dogs. Every time she saw his face this irrational anger welled up inside of her and before she knew it they were arguing. She knew it was childish of the both of them and people were getting fast annoyed with them, hell she was annoyed with herself at this point.

_Honestly, we were fighting over the color of a damn pen. Merlin's right, we need to end this bloody feud. I just need to say it, just tell him and whatever happens happens. If he doesn't feel the same we can try to mend our friendship and I can move on._ Gwen thought to herself.

"Do you want to know why Helios left me?" She asked. Arthur turned in surprise at hearing her talk to him in a way that didn't reflect scorn, sarcasm or anger.

Gwen stood up and walked a little closer to him. Standing there in her knee length red and white velvet skirt and short sleeved white cashmere sweater, she caught the candlelight in a way that was mesmerizing. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair framed her face like a curly halo. The way she was looking at him sent shivers through him. She hadn't looked at him in that way in so long, like she cared for him. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was… almost. He had almost forgotten that he was in love with her… almost. That's part of the reason why their broken relationship hurt him so much.

He had thrown himself into being with Vivian because he didn't think Guinevere would ever love him. She was with Helios and then she was fighting him all the time. If he couldn't have her he might as well be miserable, was his thought process when he decided to be with Vivian knowing full well that she didn't love him so much as his money. Vivian was happy, their fathers were happy, his mother and sisters… well they weren't happy with the relationship but respected Arthur's decisions. Gwen criticized it openly and so did Merlin but they were his friends, they obviously knew he wasn't happy but it was different with Gwen. If he was a man prone to hoping he'd say she was jealous. However he had always wondered why Helios left Gwen. She was the type of woman every man should aspire to love and be loved by in return. She was the endgame to work towards… then again Arthur supposed he was biased, still he gave into his curiosity.

"Why?" He asked, Gwen noted it was a mellower tone than she'd heard from him in a while as well.

"Well, the truth is we broke up because of… you." Arthur did a double take.

"Me? What do I have to do with it?" He asked.

"You don't know? I mean perhaps I haven't been the most limpid person in the world when it comes to my feelings but by the time I figured it out you were with Vivian and despite what I've said about her I didn't want to ruin that if you were truly happy. You understand what I mean, right?" Arthur had an inkling but he didn't want to get his hopes up because if she didn't mean what he thought she meant he'd be crushed all over again and he didn't want to feel that way; the way he felt when he found out about her engagement to Helios.

"Tell me. Tell me what you mean because I can't hope for something if it's not going to happen. It _hurts_ too much."

"I don't want to hurt you." Gwen told him walking even closer to him until she standing two feet away.

"I know you don't and I don't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry for all that's been happening between us. The things I said, I didn't mean them."

"I know you didn't and I didn't mean what I said. The situation was... delicate and it's not always easy to say what is in one's heart."

"And... what _is_ in your heart, Guinevere?" He asked stepping closer to her so there was now only a foot of space between them.

"The truth?"

"Would be nice, yes."

"The truth simply is that I love you, as in I'm in love with you. I have been for some time now. I don't know when it happened but Helios realized it before me and when I did figure it out I felt like this weight that had been pressing down on me finally lifted." Gwen smiled a bit but then it faded just as quickly as it came and she looked down sadly away from Arthur's shocked face.

"But I know it doesn't truly matter. You're with Vivian and I respect that I-"

"I love you too."

"What?" Gwen asked breathlessly as her head snapped up.

"I'm in love with you too." He said walking closer to her.

"But Vivian..." Gwen trailed off backing up until her back hit the bookcase.

"I broke up with her." Arthur revealed following her to the bookcase.

"What?"

"I couldn't pretend to love her anymore. I didn't think you would ever love me but I didn't, couldn't be with her."

"Why wouldn't I ever love you?"

"I'm... me. My father barely wants anything to do with me, I've gone through women like clothing, I was a bully, I can still be arrogant and full of myself and inconsiderate and I don't want to disappoint you one day because I will... I know I will. I always end up disappointing the people I care about most."

"Arthur, that's not true. All of the people who care about you are so proud of you because we can see that you're trying so hard to be the best that you can be and sometimes that's all anyone can do. I love you for every bit of you, there's no part of you that I don't love. You can't get rid of me so easily... that is if you'll have me of course. We both know I'm not exactly Pendragon material. Uther definitely won't be please-"

"Shh, I don't care what he thinks of you. I would have you in more ways than one if we weren't in my stepfather's library."

"Arthur!" Gwen said in a mock scandalized tone. Arthur didn't look the least bit ashamed. He hesitantly stepped closer to her and Gwen knew what he wanted to do, she wanted to do it too so she stepped closer to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a heartfelt kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so her body pressed against his. Their lips molded against each other's in the most perfect way, almost like they were made for each other. Arthur wasn't prone to believing in fate or destiny or true love but being with Gwen he felt that there was a possibility that all of that stuff may have existed and if it did he could find it with her.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

Ygraine Le Fay walked through the ballroom of her house looking for her son. She was sure he would have been there by now, she knew it was perhaps a bit childish but she wanted to ask him to intercept his father. Ygraine had been married to Uther for 28 years before they divorced. She was finally done with his dalliances and inability to remain faithful to her. They had two children together, Morgause and Arthur, both of whom were grown up by the time they divorced. She had forgiven him for so much: she forgave him when he cheated on her and had Morgana, she forgave him for the many affairs he had during their marriage, she forgave him for not spending sufficient time with his children for the sake of working but she couldn't forgive him for hurting her children any further. She couldn't forgive him for disowning Morgause because she married a woman. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Finding Gorlois had been a godsend. She'd always known him, of course. They were in the same circle and he had been Vivienne's husband at the time of her affair with Uther. Vivienne died shortly after having Morgana and Ygraine, despite her anger at Uther, had stepped up as a mother to the young girl who lived with her stepfather. Gorlois had been a friend to her while she was going through the divorce and, as cliche as it was, one thing led to another and the next thing she knew she was walking down an aisle with her heart bursting with love for a man who wasn't Uther.

Uther had been her first love, her first and only everything before Gorlois. Her first kiss, her first time making love, her first time being out from under her parents' thumb. She didn't realize she had merely left their control to be under Uther's. He had presented himself as such a fixture in her life, as the only one who would ever truly love her for her. It took a while to realize that she didn't need Uther's love, that her childrens' love more than made up for that and she needed to love and respect herself enough not to be Uther's doormat or punching bag. Being with Gorlois felt good, she felt happy and content and there was a balance to their relationship like she never had with Uther. She felt this was her happy ending.

Now if only Uther could accept that.

It was almost comical and so very Uther of him to only realize that she was the so-called "love of his life" once he had lost her. He had been smug when she first served him divorce papers, saying he was sure she'd come back to him. He remained steadfast in that belief even when the divorce had been finalized and when she had began dating Gorlois and even when she got engaged, straight up until the day of the wedding. He had confronted her at the reception, telling her she was foolish for not waiting for him to realize what was always there. That he loved her more than anything but she wasn't about to betray Gorlois the way Vivienne betrayed him before, the way Uther betrayed her constantly. She told him he was too late and that she loved Gorlois. Uther had vowed to get her back. He constantly pushed her buttons, he knew her insecurities and he knew just how to use them against her to try to rip her and Gorlois apart. His actions did wear on her heart and mind but then she would remember a conversation she had with Arthur the day of her wedding.

**_Flashback_**

_**Ygraine looked into the mirror in her dressing room. She wore an ivory white lace dress that swept the floor elegantly. Her hair was curled and pulled up and away from her face, she wore diamond jewelery and a smile on her face. It was her wedding day afterall. She looked over as she could see Arthur enter the room behind her through the mirror. He was smiling as well, he came to a stop behind her before putting his hands on her shoulders.**_

_**"You look gorgeous, Mum. Gorlois will surely keel over when he sees you."**_

_**"I should hope not. That'd put quite the damper on the wedding." She said jokingly but she wrung her hands nervously.**_

_**"What's wrong? You're happy aren't you?" Arthur asked worriedly. Ygraine had been so scared Arthur wouldn't accept Gorlois in her life or his. Arthur had always craved the love and validation and approval of Uther much more than Morgause or Morgana had. Arthur had been skeptical at first but he had known Gorlois for a long time, ever since Morgana was born he'd been a fixture in their life, and Arthur had to admit Gorlois had been more affectionate and fatherly to he and Morgause than Uther had. He knew it was his mother's decision in the end and he couldn't say that he was terribly upset when she divorced his father. She wasn't happy with him, he couldn't remember the last time she was happy with him. Probably before Arthur was born or when he was very young and memories fluttered away from him faster than a hummingbird's heart. He knew Gorlois was a good, honorable man and he'd care for his mother with all he was.**_

_**"I'm just nervous I suppose. Last time I did this it didn't end very well, did it?" Ygraine confided while turning to face Arthur.**_

_**"Gorlois isn't Father, I can tell that much, and if you're worried about Uther causing a scene he said he wasn't coming... of course he didn't think you'd go through with the wedding but Mum.." Arthur took her hands in his gently.**_

_**"I've seen you two together. You love him, I've never seen you look at Father the way you look at Gorlois. You always seemed sad when you were with Father. Even when you were smiling you were sad and that broke both me and Morgause's heart. We didn't know how to help you or fix you or even if we should try, if it was even possible. Gorlois has made you happy and there's nothing wrong with that. Yes, you were with Father for 28 years but that doesn't mean you shouldn't move on. You wanted us to be a family but maybe this way is better. I just want you to be happy and feel loved the way deserve to be Mother, because you do deserve this. You deserve all the love in the world." Arthur told her passionately. She had tears gathering in her eyes before she threw her arms around her son's neck.**_

_**"How I'd get so lucky as to have a son like you?"**_

_**"You are pretty lucky, aren't you?" He said with mock arrogance, holding her tightly. Ygraine laughed at his words and his chuckles joined her a little.**_

_**"I just want you to promise me one thing." Arthur said in a more serious tone.**_

_**"Anything."**_

_**"Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or what Father may do after this, that you won't settle. Promise me you won't settle for being an afterthought or second best whether it be to Uther or Gorlois or anyone else. You lived that way for 28 years, you deserve to live a happier life now. You deserve to be someone's first choice. You're mine of course but I mean in your love life. You deserve to have the world and settle for nothing less than that." Ygraine pulled away and looked into Arthur's still very serious eyes. Arthur was so precious to her, he was the only boy she had. She loved Morgause as she was her child and she loved Morgana despite them not being blood and she didn't choose favorites but she had always worried about what her relationship with her son would be like with Uther's influence stretching over their lives like an impenetrable shadow. She was glad to see that they were on good terms and that he seemed to love her as much as she did him. She caressed his cheek before nodding. **_

_**"I promise, my son, I make that promise to you just as much as I do to myself." Arthur nodded before kissing his mother's palm and giving her a large smile.**_

_**"I should go. I'm the best man after all. Can't be late, can I?" Ygraine watched Arthur walk away and promised herself she would not break this promise to him. It was just too important.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ygraine had made a vow that day not to break her promise to her son. She knew her children, sister and husband were beginning to worry as she had been distant lately due to Uther's interference but she had only been pondering how she could get Uther to let up on his pursuits, never once did she consider leaving Gorlois.

"Hey Auntie." She suddenly heard behind her causing her to jump a bit before turning.

"Merlin dear, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He apologized while enveloping her in a hug. She loved Merlin's hug, they were always warm and with his height he always seemed to hug with his whole body. His hugs were like medicine, it definitely helped her swirling mind.

"You look even more beautiful than normal, Auntie." He commented looking her up and down in her red knee length, one shoulder satin dress and silver heels.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetheart." Ygraine said teasingly.

"Even to the kitchen to get extra cookies?" Merlin asked with a hopeful grin.

"If Mona lets you." Ygraine commented. Merlin's grin dropped, that damned cook of his aunt's was a bloody nazi, Merlin was sure of it. He secretly called her Attila the Hun. To this day she still slapped Merlin's hand with wooden spoons when he tried to reach for food, even if he had his aunt's permission.

_Best not chance it, I don't fancy red knuckles today._ Merlin thought.

"You haven't seen Arthur, have you?" Ygraine asked.

"He came with me and so did Gwen."

"Oh. _Ooh_." She commented, she knew the current state of her son's relationship with Guinevere. She was hoping that they would come together today of all days, it was Valentine's Day afterall and she believed in fate, destiny and true love. They would find their way to each other.

"Mmhmm. I had enough of their fighting so I locked them up in the library until they fix their issues."

"Arthur won't be pleased with you when he gets out." She warned.

"He threatened to kill me, I told him you wouldn't let him. Besides, he'll thank me later when he and Gwen are finally happy together and in love."

"Speaking of being happy and in love, I'm hoping you didn't show up alone. Did you bring that girlfriend of yours? Freya, is it?" Merlin's face dropped immediately. Ygraine's face dropped too.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Merlin. I had no idea." She placed a hand to his arm comfortingly.

"There's nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything." Merlin answered sadly before he heard a laugh that made his head snap to the right. He saw Gwaine talking to his mother of all people. The raven haired man's eyes widened and he turned red as he saw that Gwaine was obviously charming his mother into liking him.

"Did you come alone?" Ygraine asked grinning a bit at Merlin's blushing face and wondering who the man was to Merlin.

"No, Mother wouldn't let me."

"Well who is she... or he?" Merlin looked at his aunt wide eyed. His sexuality was kind of an avoided subject in his family, just something that was. Merlin was bisexual and that was accepted but he never actually ever brought any of his previous boyfriends to meet his family.

"His name's Gwaine."

"The one with my sister, yes?"

"Uh-huh." Merlin answered meekly, unsure of what his aunt's response would be but for some reason he felt her response would change everything for him. He hadn't been able to put a label on himself and Gwaine ever since Freya six months prior. Gwaine didn't pressure him at all but he made it clear that he was Merlin's if the pale man wanted him. Merlin was afraid though. He had put all his trust into Freya and he didn't think she was a bad person at all but the wound she had dealt him was so deep, it grew deeper seeing as how the person she cheated on him with was a childhood friend. He didn't know if it would be worth it to trust himself to someone else in that way. Yet was it fair to judge Gwaine based on what Freya had done? Probably not but his head told him to put up reinforced walls and a moat around his heart and not to let Gwaine get in too far.

"Well he certainly has a head of hair on him, doesn't he?" His aunt joked. Merlin laughed a bit at the tension breaker.

"He certainly does."

"Hunith seems quite taken with him and if I know my sister she's been especially protective of you lately."

"You've no idea." Merlin said with exasperation. His mother called everyday and dropped by on impromptu visits with all manner of food... not that he complained. The wounded heart in him was glad to have it being nursed back to health by the woman he trusted more than any other but still it was a bit overwhelming and she interrogated anyone who looked twice at him. It was like he reverted back to being a teenager with the mother who tried to keep her child in a plastic bubble.

"Well if she likes him so much he has my stamp of approval. Don't be afraid to let that man into your heart. I let Gorlois in and it was one of the best decisions I've ever made, truly Merlin."

"Good thing too because I don't know what I'd be without you." Gorlois said, suddenly appearing behind Ygraine and placing a beautiful yet simple necklace around her neck.

"Oh Gorlois, it's gorgeous." Ygraine crooned as he clasped it.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love."

"Happy Valentine's day." Ygraine and Gorlois leaned in for a chaste kiss at the same. Merlin watched them with a warm smile. He was glad to see his Aunt happy finally. Perhaps he should stop being so afraid and let Gwaine in. He didn't want to spend 28 years being unhappy like Ygraine had and she had managed to find happiness with a man who had always been right under her nose. It would be foolish of him to miss out on his chance because of fear.

With that in mind he went over to his mother and Gwaine and as soon as the bearded man turned to Merlin, the skinnier one grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He heard his mother gasped and could sense Gwaine's surprise before he melted into the kiss as well and began kissing Merlin back. Somewhere in his head he acknowledged that they were in public and there were kids there so they'd have to keep it PG (even though Gwaine couldn't turn himself down any lower than PG-13). He broke from the kiss knowing that Gwaine wouldn't.

"What was that for?" Gwaine asked with clear surprise.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend hello?"

"Boyfriend?"

"That's what I said." Gwaine smiled at Merlin happily before Hunith cleared her throat calling attention back to herself.

"Now that that's sorted, Merlin do make sure that say hello to Morgana before the night's over. She said she had a message for you from Morgause. You know she couldn't make it what with Nimueh being on bed rest."

"Of course."

"I'm going to find Uncle Gaius, I'll leave you two alone. It was lovely meeting you Gwaine."

"And you as well Hunith. Merlin's lucky to have a mother like you and one so beautiful."

"Oh stop it." Hunith said with a blush before walking off.

"Did you just flirt with my mom?" Merlin questioned once she was out of earshot.

"Slightly. Are you bothered?"

"Not really."

"Want to go find a room to spend some... alone time in?" Gwaine questioned in a low voice in Merlin's ear whilst wrapping his arms around his waist. Merlin shivered a bit before looking around to see if anyone would mind him slipping off. They all seemed quite preoccupied so he grabbed Gwaine's hand and made a beeline for the exit. On the way he saw Morgana by the bar.

"Hold on." He pulled Gwaine towards her, ignoring the other man's protests.

"What's this message you have for me, Morgs?"

"Well hello to you too Merlin." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry Morgana. So what is it?" Morgana noticed Merlin's hand intertwined with a dishy looking fellow so she answered.

"Morgause wanted me to tell you that she's going to be out of work for the next week so if it's not too much trouble could you bring her work to her?"

"Is that it?"

"That's it." Merlin immediately hurried off with the other man following loyally behind.

_Everyone's bloody well got someone but me. How am I, of all people, alone on Valentine's day? There must be some cosmic imbalance. _Morgana thought to herself. She sighed heavily before waving the bartender over. She noted briefly that he was a different one from the last one.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" He had a different accent. A mixture between french and another accent, perhaps one of the Hispanic variety. He looked Hispanic and attractive but she forgot about his appearance when she fully took in his words and looked at him indignantly.

"I'm hardly old enough to be a "ma'am". Honestly, I'm only 24." She said in an offended tone.

"The "ma'am" is more of a referential word than one commenting on your age but I can call you something else if you like. "Ms" or "Mrs"..." He said placatingly.

"It's 'Ms' and my name is Morgana." She answer with a less affronted tone. She realized she may have overreacted a bit but she'd never admit it.

"What can I get for you?"

"A vodka soda please." He went away and prepared her drink and brought it back within a few seconds. She only then realized she was the only one at the bar, everyone else had someone to be with. He placed the drink on a coaster before her and she fought the urge to down it in one shot.

"So... where's your boyfriend? I can't imagine that he'd just leave you here all on your lonesome." The bartender said in a nonchalant tone as he wiped down the bar.

"Well he didn't have a problem leaving me on my lonesome when he hopped into bed with every passing fancy." Morgana replied, remembering her huge argument with Alvaar that led to their break up.

"Sorry to hear that. He was foolish for letting you go." He said kindly to her. She looked up in surprise. People weren't usually genuinely nice to her without knowing who she was but he didn't truly give any clue that he knew she was the daughter of the formidable, infamous Uther Pendragon. He probably just thought she was another lonely heart wishing to drown her sorrows.

"Thanks... I suppose." She answered hesitantly. He shrugged off her gratitude as if it were no big deal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you what your name was." Morgana said, noting that he didn't have a name tag on.

"I'm Lance Du Lac." He answered, holding his hand out for her to shake. She reached out and he turned her hand over and kissed the back of it inspiring a smile to stretch across her face. She usually hated when men did that but for some reason his lips making contact with her skin sent a bout of warmth spreading through her.

"So why are you here all on your own, Lance? Why work on Valentine's Day?"

"Well I need the wage. It's not like I'm old money or blue-blooded or anything."

"No girlfriend to be mad at you for not being home?" Morgana asked.

"My fiancee, Sophia, ran off and left me and our daughter about two years ago." He explained. He didn't usually tell people that but something compelled him to reveal that about himself.

"Oh... well she was a fool."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"So you have a daughter, how old is she?"

"Cassandra, she's five. She's my world. She's all I have and I'm determined to do whatever I have to do to make sure she has everything she needs and if I can get her things she wants as well then I'm willing to work on Valentine's day and Thanksgiving and any holiday I have to." He said passionately prompting another smile from Morgana.

"You're obviously a good father, she's lucky to have you. Do you just bartend?"

"No this is just a side job. I mostly do construction. Contracting work, some landscaping."

"Well, I happen to know someone who could use your services." Morgana said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked, leaning on the bar in front of her.

"I've been thinking of redoing my backyard but I haven't had the chance to look up landscapers or contractors. It's almost fate, us meeting."

"One might say so." He answered with a light smile.

"And who knows, perhaps we could... spend some more time with each other... when you take breaks from working of course." Morgana replied with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, perhaps we could." Lance answered. Morgana smiled brightly, feeling in higher spirits. Lance flashed her one more smile before going to the other end of the bar where three patrons just arrived. Morgana watched him walk away with hope flooding her.

_Well, there's the balance of the world restored then._ She thought, sipping her drink.

**MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN**

Uther watched Ygraine and Gorlois from across the room with rapt attention. Everything Godwyn was saying to him went in one ear and straight out the other. He watched Gorlois smile at Ygraine's words, he was listening to everything she said.

_That should be me._ He thought bitterly.

_Why couldn't she wait? Just a few more months and I would've realized that she was everything I ever needed._ Uther thought sadly. He had always loved Ygraine and he thought she understood that he worked so much because he was trying to provide for her. Granted he wasn't the warmest man in the world when he was around and he was hard on his children especially Arthur but that was how he was raised and he was grooming Arthur to take over the business.

He had been taught what an ideal family was since he was a child. Having Morgana out of wedlock was meant to be kept a secret just as his own father had kept his love children a secret through backwoods deals and lots of money. That hadn't seemed an option seeing as how Gorlois and Vivienne were friends of Uther's. He hadn't expected Ygraine to be so loving towards Morgana but she was. It was funny how Morgana, his bastard child, was the one who did his legacy the most justice as opposed to Morgause who chose to live her life with a woman who was a nurse and Arthur didn't seem to have any interest in taking over the legal firm and instead was working as a architect not to mention his infatuation with that plain looking, low classed teacher Gwendolyn or whatever her name was. He thought Ygraine would've been by his side helping him sort their children's lives out. He thought she would see that he was trying to help Morgause and Arthur have their best chance which is why they needed to present a certain image to the public. Instead, when he disowned Morgause she divorced him and moved out.

He hadn't worried because she had pulled that stunt before: moving out and threatening divorce. She'd never actually filed and it was never actually finalized but he still didn't worry. He just thought that she would need time to see that her life couldn't possibly be what she wanted it to be without him in it but that wasn't what happened. That snake, Gorlois, moved in when Ygraine was vulnerable and wormed his way into her heart. He stole her away and she never looked at Uther the way she used to again.

_It's all Gorlois' fault. If not for him Ygraine would still be mine. _He thought.

"I rather disagree." Godwyn said. Uther didn't realize that he had said his thought aloud and he now turned to Godwyn who looked at him with an inscrutable expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I do not believe Ygraine would have gone back to you even if she hadn't married Gorlois. You did not see because you did not want to see but she was a shell of herself when she was with you. No longer the bright, effervescent woman I knew for 30 years. She was subdued, timid, over-forgiving. She let you push her around, you took her fight from her, her fire. She had to find some strength deep within herself to take her life back and fortunately her love for her children was of such strength that she said 'no more' and left you so she could be there for them especially when you weren't there for them."

"How dare you! You are my friend—"

"Which is why I must tell you the truth, Uther. Morgause chose to follow her heart, she spent so much time doing what you wanted and living her life through your design so as to please you and keep the peace between you and Ygraine. She wanted to be happy and to love and feel loved in return. Love is a precious thing, much too precious to simply pass up once you find it even if it isn't with who you thought it would be with. Morgause is in love, it shouldn't matter that her spouse is a woman if they truly love each other. And don't get me started on the way you've treated Arthur. I'm surprised he's as successful as he is seeing as how you've constantly abused that boy."

"I rarely put my hands on him and only when he was foolishly naive and unyielding." Uther said in his defense.

"Yet you never considered that perhaps you were the one who should have yielded. It is true that the physical abuse was limited but the way you verbally and emotionally tore Arthur down was excessive towards anyone let alone a child or a teenager. Just like Morgause, he tried so hard to live his life the way you wanted. Anytime I saw him come into the office he looked like he was ready to jump out the window and fall to his death. The day he finally wriggled his way out from under your thumb and quit everyone at the company breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was getting painful watching him mope around."

"Back then, Arthur knew that duty and the family name were more important than happiness."

"And how has that ideal been working for you? You are now here alone without Ygraine or Arthur and Morgause. The only person you can claim to still have is Morgana and that's only because she has always had more agency over herself than and for the most part Gorlois raised her so she didn't feel the obligation to live up to your expectations that Morgause and Arthur did. You should be happy. Your children are happy, Morgause is living her life with her wife and their son, Mordred. If not for you Arthur would've already married that nice girl, Guinevere but despite the time delay I know they will find their way to each other and Morgana is a successful, beautiful young lady that any man would be lucky to capture the attention of. If only we were all so lucky." Godwyn said, finishing the sentence somberly. His wife died giving birth to their daughter, Elena, and she was recently in a horrible car accident and had been in a coma for the past three months. Uther looked down as he remembered this fact.

"Godwyn-"

"All I'm saying is that you should be grateful for what you have Uther and admit your own mistakes." The man finished his champange before placing the glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"I think I'm done for the night." Godwyn declared before walking off and leaving a remorseful Uther alone. He looked back over at Ygraine and Gorlois and made a decision he should have made long ago. He walked over to the laughing couple and politely cleared his throat to grab their attention. The two looked at him and their smiles instantly grew dimmer though they didn't completely leave their faces.

"Uther, may we help you?" Ygraine asked clearing her throat and giving him a look that clearly said not to create a scene.

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Actually I've come over here to... to apologize." Ygraine's eyes widened in surprise.

"You, apologize? And what do you get out of this?" She asked. Uther felt a pang of hurt when he realized she thought he only ever had ulterior motives though he couldn't blame her really.

"No, I don't want anything from either of you but your forgiveness. I have acted childish and I'm appalled at myself for my behavior. It's most unbecoming of me. I merely mean to say that I will stop interfering in your life together." Uther said looking down. The words were like poison as he said them and he didn't really have the heart to put as much sincerity as he could've into the words but Ygraine had to admit the fact that he said the words at all was a feat in and of itself. She half expected the room to start imploding around them.

"I accept your apology, Uther. We will always be in each other's lives, we have two wonderful children together. I give you my forgiveness but as for my respect... you have to work to earn that back." She said to him. Gorlois simply nodded in agreement, choosing not to say anything to his former best friend. The same friend who slept with his first wife and was now trying to destroy his relationship with his second wife. There was many things he wanted to say but he feared it would end with him punching Uther across the face and he didn't want to make a scene at Ygraine's party.

Uther nodded before hesitantly walking away. It cut him to the core to do it but he was only now realizing he'd been walking away from her for years and she had been feeling the same heartbreak because of him, it was like karma was finally catching up with him and it hurt more than he thought it would.

He decided he would leave this party as well. He walked through the ballroom and looked back to see Ygraine and Gorlois was dancing together, further away he could see Morgana smiling and chatting with the bartender. Despite the urge to rip her away from the man he kept on his way out the room. As he left he passed Merlin and his date walking back towards the ballroom looking flustered and rosy cheeked. He didn't question it, simply nodded to the two whilst proceeding towards the door.

'Arthur!' He heard behind. He looked towards the library door where that girl, Gwendolyn.. Guinevere's voice came from and once again didn't question it or stick around to find out anything further. He walked out the building... alone.


End file.
